La Belle,La Rose et Le Serpent
by Charly Belmont
Summary: Hermione une née-moldue ou Sang-de-Bourbe découvre un secret que même ses propres parents ne savaient pas...
1. chapter 1

La Belle, La Rose et le Serpent

Introduction

Maintenant on doit courir dans la forêt pour les Raffleurs! Si je me fait prendre s'en ai fini de moi...depuis la 2ieme année je connais mon vrai camp , mais il a fallut que on me mettes dans le groupe des Raffleur à cause de mon côté vampire non mais il a fallut que le Seigneur des Ténébres le sache ...Mais que va dire Bella si je ne reviens pas

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Neville Longdubat cour pour échapper aux Raffleur,Greyback et Hermione pourchasse le Survivant et le reste du groupe avec leur Chef nommer Scabior poursuivent les deux jeunes hommes qui ce sont séparer de leur ami.


	2. Début de la deuxième année

Chapitre 1

Début de la Deuxième année...le commencement

Hermione Granger,12 ans est avec ses parents sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fourniture scolaire de seconde année. Elle est heureuse, car c'est une belle journée pour être dans le lieu commercant.

Chez Fleury Botts

La jeune fille entre dans la librairie et bouscule un jeune garçon blond qu'elle reconnait. Il la regarde avec un mélange de dégout et de curiosité. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy un sang-pur de Serpentard,Hermione recule.

\- Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées, dit-elle

\- Regarde où tu vas sinon tu va me salir, maintenant je-

Le blond se tait,car sur son épaule une main est poser elle appartient a Lucius Malfoy.

\- Calme toi Draco un Malfoy parle avec la voix poser,dit Lucius qui remarque enfin Hermione, il lève un sourcil,narquois.

\- Bonjour M. Malfoy,Dit Hermione gêner.

\- Tu dois être la née-mordue dont parle mon fils...peut-être que nous pourrions parler toi et tes modus de parents ? Demande Malfoy père, ce qui surpris grandement la jeune fille, car sachant la haine des sang-purs pour les née-moldue comme elle.

\- Euh..j-je vais demander a mes parents,pouvez vous m'attendre ?

\- Parfaitement, dit le grand blond.

La jeune fille se faufile entre les personnes déjà présent et retrouve ses parents, puis elle leurs explique la demande pour le moins étrange de Lucius Malfoy. Ils sont méfiants,mais la curiosité pousse les parents a Hermione a la suivre pour rencontrer les hommes Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Granger, bien que je n'apprécie pas les moldus je vous demanderais si on irais pas tous dans un lieu plus propice a la conversation ?

\- Enchanté M. Malfoy je suis Jeanne Granger et voici mon mari Charles Granger et nous acceptons votre demande non sans être un peu inquiet.

Lucius ouvris la porte du commerce et laisse passer Jeanne et Hermione puis les hommes suivent. Malfoy père les mènent jusqu'à un petit café où la petite troupe prend place tout au fond et commande des boissons.

\- Que voulez-vous nous parler Lord Malfoy ?demande poliment Charles

Lucius sortis un parchemin et une potion transparent et les mis sur la table.

\- ceci est une potion de généalogie, car j'ai cru comprendre par mon fils que votre fille as de grande disposition en magie ...malgré ses origines, mais grâce a cette potion et ce parchemin nous pourrons savoir vos ancêtres.

\- C'est juste pour cela que vous nous avez amenés ici ? Demande Hermione curieuse.

\- En partis...maintenant j'ai besoin de votre doigt Miss Granger

Hermione tant son doigt et sursaute lorsque le père a Draco la pique avec un aiguille,puis faire tomber des goûte de sang dans la potion.

Draco verse la potion sur le parchemin qui absorbe tout le liquide et après cinq seconde des noms apparaît sur le papier.

Deux noms attire l'attention des Malfoy qui ont un sourire satisfait.

\- Draco pourquoi tu souris ? Questione Hermione.

\- Voyez vous miss Granger deux de vos ancêtres sont connu dans le monde magique, or donc vous avez des origines magique assez puissante.

\- Quel sont c'est nom ? Demande Jeanne

\- Caducé Rosier et Nikolaï Dimitrovitch

Ils se sont marié et on eu des enfants bien sur, Nikolaï étais un Vampire un des plus fort de la région sibérienne et il pratiquais la magie du sang, puis il y a Caducé Rosier, sang-pur il y a peu d'information sur elle, mais ce couple là on participé a la guerre avec Grindelwald et a aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'ombre, explique Lucius.

Hermione en croyais pas ses oreilles, elle avais des ancêtres magique. Elle releve la tête et regarde le Lord.

\- Alors qu'est ce que cela fait de moi ?

\- Réfléchis un peu Granger tu a des ancêtres assez pur magiquement pour que tu sois qualifier de sang-mêlée et demi-vampire, explique Draco

\- Mais ma fille ne pourras plus aller a Poudlard ? Demande Charles,inquet

\- Elle pourras continuer a y aller, mais ce que mon fils voulais dire est que je peux faire resortir vos origine et le conseil d'administration est d'accord pour vous faire repasser par le Choixpeau si vous le souhaitez bien sur, explique Lord Malfoy

Les parents a Hermione soulager que leur fille pourras continuer a aller a Poudlard se détend et parle entre eux pour décider si Hermione prend la potion ou pas. Quelque minute plus tard les parents donne leur accord et Lucius sort de son manteau une autre potion, mais celle-ci est de couleur jaune mordorée.

\- Buvez- ceci,puis nous commencerons a parler réellement.

Hermione prend le flacon, le débouche et bois le contenu d'un trait pas sans une grimace dégouter. Les effets sont immédiat, on reconnais là bien le travail de Severus Snape pour ses potions efficace.

Les dents de castor devient des dents de taille normal et blanche ,les canines devient plus pointue pour faire des crocs, les cheveux ébouriffer perd du volume et plus lustrer avec des boucles tombante, la peau pâlit un peu et pour finir Hermione prend quelque centimètre de plus et ses traits sont plus fin.

Quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux on peut voir que ils sont changer. Avant ils étaient marron maintenant ils sont mauve avec une touche de noir.

Les parents a la jeune fille sont bouche bée par le changement flagrant de leur fille unique.

\- Ma chérie tu est devenue magnifique! S'exclame sa mère qui prend sa fille dans ses bras.

Charles sourit a sa fille, puis l'émotion passer la famille Granger ce tourne vers les deux blonds

\- Vous étes digne de vos ancêtres Miss. Maintenant les choses sérieuses.


	3. suggestion de Tuteur

Chapitre 2

Suggestion de Tuteur

\- Miss Granger, ce que je vais vous suggérer n'est pas obligatoire, mais plus une proposition. M et Mme. Granger vous avez votre mots a dire aussi, avertis Lucius.

Draco laisse son père expliquer,car le sujet est délicat.

\- Premièrement, sachant votre nouveau statut je vous suggère de vous trouver un Tuteur dans le monde magique jusqu'a votre majorité qui est a 17 ans, puis deuxièmement si j'étais vous je changerais de baguette, plus adapter a votre statut . Puis finalement , changer votre nom de famille, mais sans pour autant renier vos parents bien sûr

\- Je dis oui pour les deux premières, mais la troisième je peux y réfléchir ? Dison jusqu'avant la rentrée,demande une Hermione hésitante.

\- Oui bien-sur, je vais appeller une de mes elfes pour que on ait les papiers administratifs et ministériel. Dobby!

Un petit bonhommes avec des grand yeux globuleux et de grande oreilles de chauve-souris dans un haillon de taie d'oreiller est prosterener devant la table.

\- Oui Maître qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire ?

\- Amène les papier administratif et une plume, ordonne Lucius tout de suite après Dobby disparais et revient avec les papier et la plume. Lucius lui donne conger et l'elfe de maison disparait.

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui peux être votre tuteur ?

-eh bien...Albus ? Severus ? Vous ? Je ne sais pas...

\- Si je peux me permetre Père je peux faire une suggestion ? Demande poliment Draco, sorti de son silence.

\- Oui mon fils tu peux.

\- Granger tu peux retirer Le vieux citron de ta liste, mon père est une bonne idée, mais il est du ministère et occuper tandis que Oncle Sev est professeur et il est bien mais pas un très bon pédagogue alors je te suggère ma mère Narcissa Walburga Malfoy. Explique Draco impressionant tout le monde a la table.

Lucius se racle la gorge et sort de ses pensées après avoir réfléchit au discour de son fils.

\- Votre femme ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, demande curieuse la mère a Hermione.

\- Ma femme reste a la maison et rencontre ses amies pour prendre le thé. Berf, la suggestion a Draco est judicieuse Narcissa ferras une bonne tutrice pour Hermione, approuve le Lord blond

-Alors, soit! Elle est la Tutrice a ma fille, répond Charles.

Lucius remplis le papier de Tutorat et fait signer les parents et Hermione pour avoir leur accord. Dès que c'est fait le parchemin disparais pour aller directement au ministère.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Granger ! Dis Draco avec un sourire.

Tout le monde rit un peux.

\- M. Malfoy je-

\- Miss Granger vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius et me tutoyer de même que vos parents,insite Lucius. Vous faites partie de notre famille, en quelque sorte.

\- D'accord, mais de même pour vo- toi Lucius, mais je voulais vous dire que je voulais changer de nom de famille également .

Ses parents a la jeune fille,sont un peu déçus mais ils comprennent son choix. Jeanne et Charles sourit a leur fille pour lui montrer leurs appuis.

\- Alors , quel seras le choix ? Demande Lucius prêt a transcrire la nouvelle identitée.

\- Hermione Rosier , dit-elle avec sérieux.

Les yeux de Lucius brille d'une lueur indescriptible.

\- Un choix judicieux Miss Rosier! Le parchemin d'identité est apparu au Ministère et tu as accès a la voûte des Rosier a Gringott's et vous allez refaire le Choixpeau à la rentrer des classes, sur ce je vous laisse et on ce donne rendez-vous samedi pour rencontrez ma femme.

Malfoy père et fils paie leur boisson et sorte du café. Laissant la petite famille seule entre eux .

Quand ils sortirent il passe par Ollivander pour la nouvelle baguette a Hermione. Une baguette de 31cm, bois d'If,coeur en écaille de dragon.

Ils retourne a leur maison ,pour passer le reste des vacances jusqu'au rendez vous


	4. Chapitre 3

La rencontre avec les Malfoy

Chez les Malfoy

Avant l'arrivée des Granger, la famille Malfoy est assise dans le salon en attente de leurs invités.

\- Lucius, est-ce raisonnable de faire cela ? Demande Narcissa, une grande femme blonde et élégante.

Elle a laissé ses grands cheveux blond platine libres et est vêtue d'une longue robe d'un vert bouteille.

\- Cissy, quand tu verras la jeune fille, tu comprendras qu'elle en vaut la peine, répondit son mari.

\- Oui mère, Rosier est maligne et a un bon caractère. Vous allez bien vous entendre.

\- Très bien les garçons ! Je vous crois sur parole. C'est que l'épreuve va être rude pour elle de nous faire face, à tous...

Au même moment, la cheminée s'allume d'une flamme verte et la famille Granger apparaît sur le tapis, au pied de la Cheminée.

\- Bonjour, Madame Malfoy, je m'appelle Jeanne et voici Charles Granger, mon mari.

\- Enchanté Jeanne et Charles, bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa, annonce t-elle.

Puis, elle voit sa nouvelle pupille, Hermione Rosier. La grande blonde lui sourit.

\- Voici ma fille Hermione, annonce justement Charles.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître Madame Narcissa, salut la jeune fille. Bonjour Draco, M. Malfoy.

\- Bien le bonjour, Lady Rosier, salut à son tour Malfoy père, avec un hochement de tête.

\- Salut Rosier bienvenue chez moi, l'accueille Draco avec un air narquois mais non supérieur comme à son habitude.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner mais on doit partir, ma femme et moi. Nous devons aller travailler et nous reviendrons chercher Hermione à la fin de la journée, annonce Charles.

\- Aucun soucis, nous allons nous occuper de votre fille, allez en paix, sourit Lucius qui regarde les moldus partir, pendant qu'un elfe de maison les aide à transplaner.

Les Malfoys guident Hermione à la salle à manger. Lucius s'assit au bout, Darco à sa droite et Narcissa à sa gauche. Hermione choisit alors de s'asseoir à côté de cette dernière. Lucius se tourne vers la jeune fille avec un autre sourire.

\- Bien, Hermione, tu peux nous tutoyer et tu es ici chez toi. D'après ce que m'as dit mon fils, tu es une fille studieuse et pleine de ressources… aussi dotée d''un grand caractère.

\- O-Oui, j'aime lire et apprendre.

Narcissa regarde sa pupille et sourit.

\- Jeune fille, as-tu entendu parler de la deuxième guerre ?

\- Oui, Madame Narcissa. Je sais qu'il y a eu deux camps: celui de la Lumière dont le chef est Albus Dumbledore et celui des Ténèbres. Le chef est ...Voldemort, récite Hermione.

Elle regarde la réaction des Malfoys qui sont surpris.

\- Exactement, tu dois savoir que la famille Malfoy et la Famille Rosier sont dans le camp des Ténèbres. Alors en tant que dernier membre de la famille Rosier, tu as le titre de Lady. le rôle de Narcissa est de t'apprendre ce qu'une Lady doit faire et aussi, elle t'apprendra des sorts de magie noire, annonce Malfoy senior.

Hermione légèrement apeurée, regarde les trois blonds. Draco qui remarque l'embarras de la jeune fille, se lève et va s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de la regarder.

\- Premièrement, on va pas te manger ni te faire de mal. Deuxièmement, je peux t'appeler Hermione ?

\- D'accord… Désolé, j'ai juste entendu des mauvaises choses à propos des familles au service du Mage Noir et oui tu peux m'appeler Hermione.

\- Ok, écoutes moi bien Hermione, on va sûrement devenir ami au cours de l'année et mes amis seront les tiens également. On va t'aider et je les ai averti de ton cas alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione sourit à son nouvel et surprenant ami. Les parents se regardent avec un petit sourire en coin et Lucius hoche la tête vers sa femme.

\- Bon les enfants, nous allons commencer pour les bases. Draco, mon chéri, tu vas aider Hermione vu que tu les connais déjà. Et Hermione, tu peux m'appeler juste Narcissa ou Cissy, c'est comme tu l'entends. Sens toi à l'aise.

Draco guide alors Hermione vers la bibliothèque où se donne les leçons, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la grande blonde arrive et commence la leçon avec la bienséance. Ce qui fût facile pour Hermione vu que ses parents lui ont appris les bonnes manières. Dans ce domaine, elle surprit beaucoup Narcissa et Draco.

Puis, le temps de dîner arrive, les elfes de maison ont préparer des paninis, un sandwich artisanal italien. À la table, les conversation sont actives.

\- Alors la matinée, Hermione ? Demande Malfoy père.

\- C'était intéressant et votre bibliothèque est immense, s'exclame la jeune fille avec un sourire.

\- Lucius, Hermione avait déjà une bonne base de la bienséance donc j'ai pris la liberté d'avancer le programme. Elle va être prête pour les prochaines réceptions cette année.

\- Félicitation Hermione et Draco, tu pourras l'aider. Inutile de stresser avec cela pour le moment. Cette après-midi la leçon de magie noire va être avec moi. Nous allons voir les potions en première partie puis, les sorts offensifs et défensifs. Tu vas être prise pour les diverses vacances, Hermione mais après, les prochains seront plus reposants, explique Malfoy senior.

\- Père est un bon instructeur en potion et bon duelliste, aussi, tu verras Hermione, sourit Draco en finissant son repas.

\- Merci beaucoup encore, Lucius et Cissa. Je sais que mes parents sont moldus… mais j'apprécie le fait que vous ne les dénigrez pas.

\- Hermione il faut que tu saches que les familles dites noires ou Puristes, n'ont rien contre les moldus ou les nés-moldus. C'est juste que l'on aime nos traditions et l'arriver des moldus et de leurs enfants sorciers dans notre monde, font qu'ils n'adhèrent pas à nos coutumes. Donc elles s'oublient, explique gentiment Draco.

\- Je comprend maintenant, merci pour l'explication.

Toute l'après-midi Lucius apprit aux enfants l'art du duel et les potions, dont quelques poisons et contrepoisons, ainsi que celles qui leur seront utiles pour leur seconde année. Les parents de la jeune fille vinrent la chercher à l'heure du souper. Les Malfoys les invitèrent alors pour le repas. Les adultes parlaient entre eux et les enfants également.

À la fin du repas, il fût convenu que Hermione partirait avec les Malfoy le lendemain matin, pour le Poudlard Express.

Un elfe de maison fût attitré à Hermione comme cadeau pour son entrée dans la noblesse. L'elfe se nomme Minaz. Il amena la malle de le jeune fille et tous ce dont elle aurait besoin, qui étais dans sa chambre, chez ses parents.

Hermione reçue une chambre, dans des couleurs chaleureuse, qui est placée en face de celle de Draco. La jeune Rosier dit au revoir à ses parents qui repartirent dans leur maison. Draco et Hermione préparent leurs robes de sorciers pour demain et ils apprenaient à se connaître, l'un et l'autre, avant de ce coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le grand dévoilement

Quai de la Plateforme 9 3/4

La famille Malfoy accompagner de leur petite protégée sont arriver en avance et rencontre les autres familles telle que les Parkinsons,les Zabinis,les Nott, les Crabbes,les Goyles et les Greengrass. A la vue de Hermione quelque réaction de dégoût et de surprise apparais sur leurs visage jusqu'à ce que Lucius explique la situation. Les femmes sont les premières a féliciter la jeune sang-mêlé et les hommes sont outré que Hermione mais jamais su ses vrai origine. Les enfants attent en silence ils parleront dans le train, les adultes parle entre-eux jusqu'à ce que les enfants puisse entrer dans le véhicule et déposer leurs malles.

11 heures , départ du Poudlar Express

Pansy , Astoria et Daphné sont assise avec Hermione pendant que les gars sont entre hommes. Plusieurs autre Serpentards lance des regards curieux vers la jeune fille.

\- Alors comment c'est de se découvrir sang-mélé? Demande Pansy

\- Je dirais que c'est ...surprenant, dit Hermione

\- Tu as changer pendant l'été Hermy il t'est arriver quoi ? Demande Blaise Zabini, un grand noir ,deuxième année .

Draco se tend a l'annonce de la question, car Hermione et lui avais convenu la veille de ne pas parler de ses origines vampiriques.

\- Euhm...eh bien je peux vous faire confiance pour garder un secret ? Vous tous ? Demande Hermione en regardant tout les serpentards .

\- Mais oui Hermione nous diront rien, à moins que tu le dise que on peux, avoue Daphné Greengrass à la jeune fille qui se détend et qui regarde le blond pour avoir son accord. Draco hoche la tête avec une légère rétisence. Tous les autres Serpentards hoche la tête en guise de soutient. Hermione est surprise de l'entre-aide que démontre les Serpents.

\- Je n'ai pas juste du sang de sorcier dans ma famille...j'ai du sang de vampire aussi le père a Draco m'as faites boire une potion pour faire resortir mon côté créature...j'ai même des mèches noirs pour les Rosier, la jeune fille baisse la tête gèner et a peur du jugement.

\- Mais c'est génial ! On peux t'appeller Vampirette, Demande Vincent Crabbe

\- Je suis pas totalement un vampire...

\- Oh! aller dit oui , supplie Blaise

Draco dans sont coin ricanne malgré le regard noir de sa nouvelle amie, qui fini par soupirer.

\- Bon d'accord! Vous pouvez

\- Yay! Merci Hermy, répondit Vincent.

Sur cette joyeuse ambiance que le wagon serpentard fût bruyant pour une fois,car tous posa des question a Hermione, qui trouvas les serpentards plus chaleureux que les Griffondors.

À Poudlard devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

En compagnie de McGonagall, qui fixe Hermione comme si elle étais un Troll, la jeune fille attend de faire sont entrer dans la Salle pour sa nouvelle répartition.

\- Prête Miss Rosier ? Demande la Directrice de Griffondor.

\- Oui Professeur, je suis prête.

Les portes s'ouvre a même moment, le Professeur de Métamorphose prend les devant suivis de son ancienne élève, a leurs passage des chuchotements se fait entendre. Hermione garde la tête haute comme lui as appris Narcissa et elle s'assit sur le banc et McGonagall lui place le vieux Choixpoix sur la tête.

\- Miss Granger ou devrais-je dire maintenant Miss Rosier, c'est un plaisir de revoir dans votre tête et je vois que vous avez changez pas juste physiquement, mais mentalement aussi. Vous voulez être avec la maison familliale également, mais vous avez le côté studieux et créatif des Serdaigles...vous êtes un dileme une seconde fois .

\- Eh bien cher Choixpeau envoyer moi chez les Serpents.

\- Bon très bien j'espère que vous vous y plaîrais.

Tout le monde dans la salle attend le verdict final, a la table des Professeurs Albus Dumbledore rumine interieurement et maudit Lucius Malfoy d'avoir pris un élément de son plan pour le futur.

\- Ce seras ...SERPENTARDS! Annonce le Choixpeau,claironant.

McGOnagall enleve le chapeau de la tete a une Hermione souriante qui se dirige vers la table des Verts et Argents. Elle s'assit entre Pansy et Astoria qui sont en face de Daphné, Draco,Théo,Crabbe,Goyle et Blaise. Le directeur fais sont discour de debut d'année et presente le nouveau professeur de DCFM Gildroy Lockhart. Puis le buffet apparait et tous commence a manger. Hermione sens un regard sur elle, quand elle lève la tête, le professeur Snape la fixe.

\- Pourquoi le Professeur Snape me fixe ?

\- Surment parce que il as la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école vampirette, répond Blaise.

\- Mouais...mais quand même

\- Oncle Sev est comme ça avec tout le monde Hermy, dit Draco en mangeais son ragout d'agneau.

Le Souper finis tout les élèves vont a leur Salle Commune, pour Hermione elle découvre sa nouvelle Salle Commune. Elle regarde partout surprise de la trouver chaleureuse malgré l'aspect sombre et lugubre des lieux, la jeune fille suis ses s'amies,mais quelqu'un l'interpelle.

\- Miss Rosier puis-je vous parlerdans mon bureau ? Demande Professeur Snape.

\- Ouuhhh l'année à peine débuté et tu est convoquer par le directeur de notre maison , ricane Blaise qui reçoi une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Hermione.

\- La ferme Zabini! Oui Professeur j'arrive.

Elle suis son directeur de maison jusqu'au bureau de celui ci. Il ferme la porte derriere lui.

\- Assisez vous, ordonne Severus et Hermione s'assit en silence.

\- Bonsoir Professeur de quoi vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Comme tous les Professeur ici nous connaissons votre nouveau nom et statut, mais je suis le seul ici avec surment vos amis a connaitre votre partie vampire, je dois vous avertir que j'ai une potion pour subtituer l'envie de sang si jamais cela arrive je vous prirais également de bien vouloir venir me voir au moindre problème a votre condition compris ?

\- O...oui Professeur j'y veillerais promis, répond la jeune fille en bégayant.

Severus sourie face a l'attitude de sa jeune élève.

\- Pensiez vous vraiment que j'étais comme dedans mes cours ? Un homme cruel et sévère ?

\- Bah oui...la première année est assez marquante,ricane Hermione.

\- Je comprend, mais ici en ses murs et dans la salle commune Je suis le contraire je veille a mes élèves de maison, malgré votre ancien statut de Griffondor je fait une croix dessus montrer au autre élèves que vous êtes bien une Serpantard et bien la pupille de la famille Malfoy.

\- Avec plaisir professeur merci beaucoup, dit Hermione en souriant.

\- De rien, bon allez y avant que Zabini commence a faire le singe.

Sur ce la jeune Demi-Vampire sort du bureau pour rejoindre ses amis devant la cheminée. Le professeur Snape sort brutalement de son bureau puis revient avec Argus Rusard qui tient Harry et Ron par le collet, quand les deux gars vois leur amie avec le blason des Serpentards, que elle a changer physiquement et que elle ris avec Malfoy et cie ils sont completement bouche bée, la porte se referme.

Dans le bureau de Snape

\- Inadmissible! Plus de 10 moldus on vus une voiture volante et vous avez endommager un arbre qui est la avant même votre venue au monde!!!

\- Professeur c'est juste que le passage pour la voie 9 3/4 s'est fermer, explique le jeune Harry

\- Oui c'est vrai et que fait Hermione ici, demande Ron

\- Vous devriez être renvoyer pour ce que vous avez fait! Et pour miss Rosier je vous conseil de ne pas l'importuner!

Les garçons offusquez se taisent,broyant du noir jusqu'a ce qu'ils entend la porte souvrir sur Albus et McGonagall. Après quelque minute, ils repartent avec les deux jeunes garçons,quirevois leur amie rire avec Pansy, Ron se dirige vers Hermione.

\- Mione tu fais quoi ici et avec ses fraîchier ? Viens on retourne dans notre Salle Commune, le jeune rouquin prend la main a Hermione et la tire.

\- Hey lâche-la Weasley!

\- Toi je t'ai pas sonner Malfoy!

-Que ce passe t il ici ?demande Severus et quand il vois Ron entraint d'amner Hermione son regard deviens sombre.

\- Professeur! Weasley force Hermione a partir avec eux, Annonce Théo.

\- M. Weasley veuillez lâchez miss Rosier immédiatement elle est de Serpentard maintenant .

\- Mione dis moi que c'est faut ? Que tu n'est pas avec cette bande de...de lèche cul ?

Hermione ce dégage de Ron en colère.

\- Oui Weasley je suis avec eux maintenant ! Alors dégage !

C'est sur ses mots que Hermione monte dans le dortoir des filles suivie de Pansy,Astoria et Daphné. Les gars fixe avec haine les deux Griffondor qui suive leur directrice de maison et Dumbledore rapidement.

\- Non mais ils se prennent pour qui!!! Mon père va en entendre parler !

-Calme toi Draco rien ne sert de se fâcher pour si peux et dit toi que les filles vont s'occuper de Hermione,nous on pourris la vie des Griffondors, ok ? Demande Théo.

\- D'accord Théo ...mais je dois le dire a mes parents c'est quand même ses tuteurs.

\- Draco a raison et toi aussi Théo, mais ce n'est pas ce soir que nous ferrons ceci.

-Blaise ! Tu as dormis tout le chemin pour Poudlar! S'exclame Pansy qui descend des marches menant au dortoir féminin.

Les garçons ce lève et rejoin leur amie attendant des nouvelles d'Hermione.

\- Elle s'est endormie Astoria et Daphné sont rester avec elle, je dirais que la Hermione de l'an passer et celle d'aujourd'hui est totalement differente, Vampirette est rancunière, mais aussi elle a faillit pèter un câble.

\- Wow ! Draco je ne savais pas que Vampirette étais comme ça ?

\- Grégori quand je vous disais que elle a changer c'est la pur vérité...bon je dois aller parler a mes parents bonne nuit a vous tous.

\- Bonne nuit Draco, dit le groupe en coeur.

Le blond se dirige vers le bureau de son Oncle,qui lui ouvre la porte et la refeme en silence lorsque son neuveu est passer.

\- Bonsoir Draco, assit toi je t'empris.

Le jeune garçon blond s'assit sur le sofa devant son Oncle.

\- Sev tu sais ce que je pense de Hermione, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la protégée comme ma soeur ...

\- Je comprend ton sentiment Draco, mais crois moi demain elle n'auras pas besoin d'aide la potion Révélatrice de ton père va avoir finis son oeuvre demain elle va avoir encore changer tu lui donneras cela de ma part demain matin avant que elle aille déjeuner.

Severus donne une fiole de couleur rouge sang.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un subtitue de sang , elle va en avoir besoin même si elle n'est pas vampire entièrement ...maintenant va faire ton compte rendue et va dormir, Bonne nuit Draco .

Le Professeur de potion va dans ses quartier pour dormir pendant que son neveu parle a ses parents. Puis d'aller se coucher .


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 5

Haine Lionesque

\- Allez Hermione, lèves toi! Il faut aller déjeuner !

\- Pas envi, Astoria…

Pansy revient dans le dortoir après l'avoir quitté pour allerdire bonjour au garçons. Elle a en main le substitut que Severus a donné à Draco. Hermione, sous les couvertures, fuit la lumière car ses yeux sont sensibles.

\- Les filles, fermez les rideaux pour Hermione et tiens, bois ça. C'est de la part de Severus.

Pansy passe la potion sous les couvertures de la jeune fille pendant que les autres ferment les rideaux. La fiole revient vide dans les mains de Pansy. Hermione finit par passer la tête hors des draps, ses trois amies poussent une exclamation surprise, car leur nouvelle amie a changer. Ses cheveux sont devenus plus noir que brun et sont légèrement bouclés; le visage un peu plus pâle, mais juste assez pour être normale; ses pupilles sont devenus un peu ovale, comme un chat et ses iris sont restés mauve foncé avec une fine touche de rouge.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Vampirette, vas te voir dans la salle de bain, réplique Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione prends ses vêtements et vas se voir dans le miroir. Finalement, toute habillée, elle voit son reflet et sort en catastrophe de la salle.

\- Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! Je croyais que j'avais arrêté les changements !

\- Respires lentement, Flora va chercher Severus avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise.

Flora Carrow bondit de son lit et va chercher leur Directeur de maison qui arrive en vitesse suivi de la jeune Carrow.

\- Miss Rosier ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont les derniers changements. Avez-vous bu le substitut ?

\- Oui, merci Professeur.

\- Pourquoi il fait si sombre ici ?

\- Hermione. Ses yeux sont sensibles à la lumière, explique Hestia Carrow.

\- Je vois… Venez avec moi, Miss. On va aller voir Pomfresh, elle aura sûrement une solution. Pour les autres, allez manger.

Snape met la capuche sur la tête de Hermione pour la protéger du soleil qui filtre par les fenêtres dans les couloirs. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Severus explique à Pomfresh la situation. L'infirmière part chercher dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose, mais revient les mains vides.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien pour vous Miss Rosier…

\- Mais Pomfresh, je ne peux pas aller en classe avec un capuchon sur la tête et Le Directeur ne voudras pas me laisser faire des cours le soir…

\- Il y a une solution...maintenant que j'y pense, Miss Rosier les moldus ont bien des lunettes de soleil ? Demande Severus.

\- Oui ils ont ça… Oh ! Mais vous croyez que cela fonctionnerait ?

\- On n'a rien à perdre et puis, si ça ne fonctionne pas d'ici Noël, vous resterez au Manoir Malfoy et un Précepteur va venir vous faire les cours.

\- D'accord… je n'ai pas le choix non plus… mais pour aujourd'hui, je fais quoi?

\- Vous allez manger avec le capuchon, mais après, vous retournerez dans les cachots et les professeurs vont venir vous voir.

\- Ok … bon j'y vais alors, merci.

La jeune vampire court alors pour se rendre à la grande salle et rejoindre ses amis. À son passage, tout le monde se tait et commence à chuchoter.

\- Vampirette ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui Draco, c'est moi. Disons que le soleil n'est pas agréable pour mes yeux.

Hermione commence à manger frugalement.

Les semaines passent et Hermione a reçu des lunettes de soleil, qui sont neutres comme des lunettes de vue, mais sans force. Ça aide pour la lumiè le château a vu le nouveau look de la jeune fille mais, sauf les Professeurs et les Serpentards, personne a vu ses yeux.

La haine entre les Lions et les Serpents a grandit depuis l'altercation de Ron et Harry dans le cachot au début de l'année. Au grand dam de la jeune fille, qui a essayé de renouer avec ses anciens amis, mais sans succès.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'a pas entendue un groupe arriver derrière elle. Ils la poussent dans une classe désaffecter pour ensuite fermer la porte derrière eux. Le groupe est composer uniquement de Griffondors, dont Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Cormac McGlagen. Hermione ne peux utiliser sa force surnaturel contre les élèves de l'école et le substitut lui permet de se contrôler.

\- La traîtresse est seule sans ses gardes du corps ?

\- Fermes la Dean… Laissez moi passer, je vous ai rien fait.

\- Mais justement Hermione, tu aurais pu rester à Gryffondor, mais non! Tu as choisi les serpents alors on va te le faire payer. Non ! Mais trahir sa maison !

\- Ronald Weasley je n'ai pas trahi ma maison. J'ai essayé de vous parler et vous m'avez rembarrée en m'ignorant…

Cormac en eu assez du blabla inutile et pousse Hermione au sol. Elle se cogne la tête sur un bureau et Cormac en profite pour la frapper à coup de pied. Gravement sonner, Hermione voit brièvement Ron approcher sa main des lunettes, elle essaie de l'éviter mais Dean et Seamus la tiennent fermement. Ron finit par enlever ses lunettes. L'ancienne Gryffondor garde les yeux fermer, car la salle de classe est très lumineuse avec ses grandes fenêtres.

\- Tu as peur de nous regarder dans les yeux ? Ridicule! Allez, ouvres les yeux et regardes nous en face! Crie Ron.

\- Je peux pas! Ça me fait mal.

\- Menteuse ! Les gars ouvrez les yeux de cette connasse.

\- Non !

Hermione se débat, mais sans résultat. Les garçons réussissent à lui ouvrir les yeux et l'éclat de lumière fait gémir et pleurer la jeune fille.

En voyant les yeux de leur ancienne amie, les quatre rouges et ors reculent précipitamment, car il ont aussi vu ses petits crocs.

\- Mais tu es devenue quoi !? Crie Seamus en sortant de la salle en courant, suivi des trois autres.

Mais avant de sortir à son tour, Ron lance les lunettes au loin.

En sortant, Les rouges et ors bousculent des élèves verts et argents, qui sont nul autre que la préfète accompagnée de Théo et Draco, qui passaient par là.

\- Mais faites attention ! Stupide gryffondors…

\- Draco, arrêtes de te plaindre et viens m'aider ! Crie Théo dans la salle d'où sortait le quatuor.

Draco et Gemma se regardent et rejoignent Théo qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras et essayait de cacher ses yeux de la lumière.

\- Gemma, cherches les lunettes de Hermione. Moi je vais chercher mon parrain, annonce Draco en sortant en vitesse de la salle pendant que Gemma cherche les dites lunettes.

\- Ça va allez Vampirette, on va retrouver tes lunettes, dit Théo qui garde les yeux d'Hermione fermés et cachés à l'aide de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Accio lunette d'Hermione! Dit Gemma baguette sortie, les lunettes arrive immédiatement et elle les met sur le nez d'Hermione.

Au même moment dans la salle de cours de Severus, Draco arrive comme un fou et ouvre la porte sans cogner.

\- Professeur ! Une élève a été agressée.

\- M. Malfoy, ce n'est pas une raison pour déranger mon cour !

\- C'est Vampirette !

\- … Faites la potion et je ne veux pas de catastrophe! Malgré tout, je crains que votre cerveau soit incapable de pas en faire. M. Diggory, vous êtes en charge de la classe.

Severus suivit Draco qui lui explique la situation et ils entrent dans la dite salle. Gemma et Théo ont obscurci les fenêtres, juste assez pour avoir un peu de lumière pour voir, mais assez sombre pour Hermione.

\- Miss Rosier que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quatre Gryffondors m'ont attrapé par surprise… et ils m'ont forcé à ouvrir les yeux sans les lunettes…

\- J'ai vu Weasley avec Thomas et Finnigan, annonce Théo.

\- Merci Mr. Nott, j'en prends bien note… Miss Frewley, pouvez-vous allez avertir le Directeur pour qu'il appelle les tuteurs de Miss Rosier? S'il refuse, revenez me voir.

\- Oui Professeur, la préfète sort et court vers le bureau directorial.

\- Je crois qu'il serait bon que vous alliez au Manoir pendant un moment Hermione.

\- Mais… il reste une semaine avant le congé… je veux rester.

\- Hermione, on va tous amener les notes des cours et les devoirs, va chez les Malfoy.

\- Théo a raison, on va tous se rejoindre au Manoir et tes parent vont venir après le jour de l'an.

\- Mais je ne veux pas déranger tes parents, Draco.

\- Miss Rosier, attendons leur avis avant.

Gemma revient et pas seule. Avec elle, il y a Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall et un Lucius en colère. Severus se relève et fait face aux adultes.

\- Miss Rosier a été agressée par des Gryffondors, ils lui ont enlevé ses lunettes, la blessant par ce fait, explique Severus.

\- Allons allons Severus ce sont des enfants, ils ne voulaient pas faire de mal, dit Albus avec son attitude de papy gâteux.

\- Des enfants qui méritent une sanction pour avoir usé de violences physiques envers un autre, déclare Severus.

\- Severus, déplaçons les enfants et parlons entre adultes. Suggère lee Professeur de Métamorphose

\- Non. Miss Rosier n'est pas apte à marcher, regardez là. Lucius en tant que conjoint de sa tutrice, je vous mets en charge de sa pupille. Je dois ramener M. Nott et votre fils avec Miss Frawley au dortoir, Déclare Severus en prenant Draco, Gemma et Théo et les guider au dehors de la salle.

Hermione se relève à l'aide du mur et garde le capuchon et les lunettes. Elle tremble.

\- Je vais la ramener au Manoir et elle reviendra après le congé hivernal et cette agression sera à l'ordre du jour au conseil d'administration, mais que leur apprenez vous, à vos élèves Dumbledore !? S'insurge Lucius.

\- Les mêmes matières que toi Lucius.

\- Mais sans les manières! Miss Rosier, venez.

Lucius tend le bras vers Hermione qui le prend pour se soutenir. Elle tient le capuchon mais voit brièvement ses amis qui la regardent partir.

Manoir Malfoy

Lucius et Hermione arrivent par la cheminée. Malfoy père guide la pupille de sa femme sur un divan et avec un coup de baguette, il ferme les rideaux.

Narcissa arrive au même moment, elle voit une forme couchée sur le divan.

\- Mais qui est-ce ?

\- Cissa, c'est Hermione elle est blessée.

\- Oh par Merlin, Minaz ! L'elfe de Hermione arrive deux secondes plus tard. Il reconnaît l'énergie de sa maîtresse.

\- Que puis-je faire… Oh maîtresse Rosier ! Que lui est il arrivé ?

\- Elle as été blessée. Veux-tu bien aller chercher des potions régénératrice et le baume pour les contusions, demande Narcissa à l'elfe.

Minaz disparaît aussitôt et réapparaît avec une trousse de soin. Narcissa pousse son mari en dehors du salon.

\- Hey Cissa! pourquoi tu me mets dehors ?

\- C'est pourtant évident ! Je vais aider à la soigner mais c'est une fille et toi, un homme!

Narcissa ferme les portes devant un Lucius, gêné.

Minaz assiste son ancienne maîtresse, le bilan est pas très glorieux. Des bleus le long des cotes, sur les poignets des marques rouges de main, son cou et sa joue également. Mais le pire **sont ses yeux qui sont encore plus sensibles.**

 **\- Hermione qui t'a fait tous ça ?**

 **\- … des gryffondors, ils étaient quatre…**

\- Tu les as vu ? Qui sont-il ?

 **\- Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cormac McGlaggen et Seamus Finnigan…**

 **\- Tu l'as dit a quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Oui, à Severus et Draco avec Théo et Gemma, ils m'ont aidé donc ils ont vu les coupables partir…**

 **\- D'accord reposes toi et je reviendrais quand tu seras réveillée.**

 **Narcissa sort du salon après avoir mit une couverture sur la jeune fille et lui avoir administrer une potion de sommeil sans-rêve. Elle referme la porte et met un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.**

Elle va voir son mari qui est dans son bureau.

 **\- Lucius, j'ai des noms… et autre chose de grave.**

 **Lucius lève la tête du document qu'il étais en train de lire, et lève un sourcil.**

 **\- Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cormac McGlaggen et Seamus Finnigan sont tous les quatre a Gryffondors et ils sont les agresseurs de Hermione.**

 **Lucius note les noms.**

 **\- Mais encore ? Tu as mentionné un autre sujet.**

\- Elle est encore plus sensible des yeux.

 **\- Son sang de vampire est plus fort que je le croyais… mais elle n'a qu'un seul ancêtre vampire pourtant... Je vais me renseigner.**

 **Lucius voit sa femme pensive et elle semble inquiète.**

 **\- Narcissa ? A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Est-ce bien prudent de la renvoyer à Poudlard après le congé ?**

 **\- Elle doit finir son année Cissa, pas de doute.**

 **\- Alors soit, mais je veux avoir un poste à l'école, j'ai tous les documents pour être professeur de DCFM.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas Narcissa, fait confiance à Severus et il y a notre fils.**

 **\- … Tu sais ce que je ressens envers la petite depuis la nuit où j'ai accouché et notre fille est morte en couche… Draco m'a fait une fleur en me proposant comme son tuteur, même si elle avait été sang-de-Bourbe. Alors la voir blesser ainsi est insupportable.**

 **Lucius se lève et prend sa douce femme dans ses bras et dépose un baiser au dessus de sa tête pour la réconforter.**

 **\- Tu leur ferras payer à ces traîtres à leur sang ?**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, Amour, je le ferais. Bon maintenant, elle doit être réveillée… attends Cissa, as-tu donné le substitut de sang à Miss Rosier ?**


	7. chapitre 7

Un petit chapitre un peu comique dans tous ce drame XD je sais que les Malfoy sont doux, mais ils sont en famille et à serpentard entre eux, alors ils peuvent se le permettre, non ? Y'en a-t-il qui ont déjà voyagé en Irlande ? Si oui, racontez votre expérience s.v.p !!! Bref, bonne lecture !!! N'oubliez pas les reviews c'est notre paie à Eileen et moi.

Chapitre 7

Catastrophe ! Le Tapis !

En ouvrant les doubles portes en bois d'ébène, vois une Hermione énervée après Dobby qui essaie de la calmer. Et dans son élan, la jeune fille fait tomber les potions de guérison, mais le mélange créer une mixture très corrosive avant de tomber sur le beau tapis Persan, affichant l'emblème de la famille Malfoy. Cela en fut trop pour Narcissa qui sort sa baguette et d'un informulé, elle fige Hermione alors que Lucius lui donne le substitut de sang.

\- Cissa, tu peux la relâcher, Lucius regarde sa femme et la voit regarder le tapis.

\- Il est foutu... Nous allons devoir en acheter un autre.

Narcissa dépétrifie sa pupille qui tombe au sol, secouant la tête, confuse.

\- Mais ?! Je fais quoi au manoir ?

\- Tu as été attaquée par des rouges et ors. Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose ?

\- Malheureusement oui, Lucius... Narcissa, désolée pour votre tapis je... je vais le réparer

\- Non, Non, Hermione ça va. On en achètera un autre. Viens maintenant, on va aller manger.

Mais la Dame Malfoy avait un air contrit, pincé, au visage démontrant tout le contraire et au grand dam de celle-ci, son mari ricane en silence derrière elle. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, des plats avec divers mets sont posés sur la table et Dobby avec Minaz, attendent leurs maître et maîtresses.

\- Dobby et Minaz sont content que Maîtresse Rosier aille mieux, dit Dobby.

\- Merci Dobby, Minaz,je peux te parler après le repas ?

\- Minaz est curieux, Maîtresse.

Le vieil elfe de maison dirige les Malfoys et Hermione à leur place habituelle puis, leur sert à manger.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, Hermione ?

\- Je mangerais un éléphant si c'était possible, Lucius.

Hermione rit et commence à manger avec grande appétit.

À Poudlard, dans la classe de Potion

Severus Snape passe entre les bureaux pour regarder le travail des élèves. La classe est composée de Serpentards et les Gryffondors. L'on peut alors sentir la tension environnementale.

\- Comme d'habitude M. Longdubat, vous êtes une catastrophe en potion. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire une simple potion de Furoncle! C'est décevant, ma foi ! 5 points en moins à Gryffondor.

Severus retourne à son bureau, ignorant les élèves rouges et ors mécontents.

Il avait parlé avec sa meilleure amie, Narcissa, et Lucius à propos de Hermione. Ceux-ci avaient expliqué la situation et l'état dans lequel était Hermione. Severus avait voulu se faire sa propre idée mais des foutus Griffons l'avaient attaqué. Il prit une décision qui sera d'aller voir les Malfoys ce soir. Il prend un chaudron et commence à faire des substituts de sang, tout en surveillant sa classe de stupides cornichons. Non content que la classe reste silencieuse et travaillante, Severus est tout de même heureux que la période soit finie.

\- Je veux deux demi-parchemins pour le prochain cours à propos des différentes étapes de la potion vu dans ce cours.

Les élèves sortent en vitesse. Severus maintenant seul et sans autre cours de la journée, se dirige dans ses appartements et prend la cheminée en destination du Manoir Malfoy. Lorsque le maître de Potion arrive dans le manoir, il fût accueilli par des rires venant de la salle à manger. Aussitôt, il s'avance vers la pièce et ce qu'il voit, le surprend encore plus.

Hermione et Narcissa rirent de Lucius qui, par un drôle de hasard, s'est retrouvé avec un bec de canard et les cheveux d'un bleu électrique.

\- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ?

\- Professeur Snape !

\- Hermione, Severus est un de nos amis. Il est dans la famille.

\- Oh excusez-moi… je vous appelle comment, alors ?

\- Voyons, tu peux me tutoyer ici et m'appeler Severus. Mais pourquoi Lucius est comme ça ?

\- Hermione avec l'aide de son elfe Minaz, ont joué un tour à Lucius. Elle a fait la potion à l'aide de nos livres et de la magie elfique de Minaz. Hermione y a travaillé tout le matin.

Lucius boude et cancane dans son coin, ce qui augmente le fou rire du trio devant lui.

\- Miss Rosier, je vous ai amené les substituts et je vais faire des tests médicaux, pour voir comment vous allez.

\- Merci Professeur, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

Severus, surpris, hoche la tête et se dirige vers le salon suivi de son élève de maison.

Hermione s'assit sur un repose-pied et laisse Severus examiner ses yeux. Pour le reste, il lance un sort de diagnostic et note dans un carnet les résultats donnés.

\- Alors ? Positif ou Négatif ?

\- Un peu des deux. Le positif est que le mois prochain vous allez être sevrée, donc vous allez prendre un substitut de sang tous les 3 mois, sans avoir de crise .

La jeune fille sourit, contente de l'amélioration de son état, étant donné qu'elle prend cette potion depuis mi-août, environ.

\- Et le négatif ?

\- Vous ne pourrez pas retourner à l'école avant les vacances hivernales. Je vous amènerais tous vos devoirs et études que vous aurez besoin et tu vas devoir rendre son apparence à Lucius, même si c'est drôle.

\- D'accord, Hermione ricane et sort du salon pour donner une autre potion à Lucius, qui redevient normal.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bon désoler pour le chapitre précedant qui étais cour, mais je souhaite que vous l'ayez trouver un tant soit peu comique moi j'imagine juste Lucius avec un bec de canard et je ris encore seule dans mon autobus scolaire XD. Oubliez pas les reviews et bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 8

Les mois de Octobre et Novembre passe vite pour les habitants du manoir Malfoy avec les visites régulières de Severus et le tutorat de Narcissa et son Mari en vers Hermione qui a changer dans ses manières devenue élégante.

Le début de décembre, amene un nouvel occupant au Manoir, un vampire du nom de Igor, qui cogne a la porte du manoir et Minaz va ouvrir.

\- À qui Minaz ouvre la porte ?

\- Igor AlexanderovitchM.Malfoym'as contacter.

\- Vous êtes venu pour la petite Maîtresse entrer alors! Veuillez excuser Minaz

\- Tu fesais ton travail, Igor entre dans le manoir.

Narcissa viens à la rencontre de son vieil ami avec un sourire. Ils se font une accolade et Lucius arrive et les deux hommes font une poigner de main comme les chevaliers.

\- Igor soit le bienvenue et merci d'avoir accepter ma requête, Minaz va chercher Hermione et amène la dans le salon.

\- Oui M. Malfoy, l'elfe fais une reverence et par au second étage.

\- Mais de rien mon vieil ami de plus j'étais curieux de voir a quoi ressemble la jeune vampire.

\- Demi-Vampire plus exactement ,Severus Snape arrive avec Hermione derriere lui.

Hermione en jeune fille polie fait une reverence. Igor est surpris de voir Hermione dans un stade vampirique total malgré son statut de demi-vampire.

\- Vous avez pas l'air demi-vampire très chère, vos yeux , la pâleur de votre peau et vos crocs sont la preuve.

\- Mes yeux ? Le reste je comprend, mais les yeux? Je pensais que c'était du au choc des gènes.

\- Non ce sont des yeux vampiriques et votre odeur est original c'est la seule marque qui vous démarque.

\- Severus pourrais tu aller chercher le subtitus pour le montrer a Igor on va être dans le salon, annonce Narcissa.

Minaz et Dobby accueil les Malfoys et Hermione accompagnée de Igor. Severus arrive entre-temps et explique comment il a fait le subtitue et a sevré Hermione.

\- Interessante manière ...je peux t'examiner très chère ?

\- O...oui,Hermione se lève et laisse Igor examiner la densitée osseuse, dentaire et le volume de son noyeau magique .

Alors que Igor l'examine un appel venant de la cheminée résonne.

\- Père ? Mère ?

\- Draco mon chèri Igor est là pour Hermione .

\- Oh! Salut Igor et salut Rosier.

\- Bonjour petit dragon tu as bien grandi !

\- Normal je vieilli et tu connais pas la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Non raconte ?

\- Je suis a Serpentard et en deuxieme année déjâ.

\- Lucius, Narcissa vous avez oubliés de me dire ça ...

-On étais occupés,Narcissa sourit.

\- Et pourquoi appelle-tu Draco ?

-Ah oui ! Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Hermione .

\- Je vais bien Draco comme les deux mois dernier.

\- D'accord et a Poudlard il y a des élèves de petrifier de griffondor et pouffsouffle...les professeurs disent que si apres noël ils ont pas trouver de coupable ou que les attaques ont pas arreter ils veulent fermer l'ecole...

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de signalement d'attaque!

\- Lucius peut-etre que Dumby veux pas en parler justement

\- Hermione a raison et les Lions sont agités aussi. Je dois y aller j'ai un cour avec Severus.

La cheminée s'étint et les adultes avec Hermione s'assient dans le salon.

\- Envoyez les enfants a Dumstrang ! C'est moin dangereux et je vais pouvoir voir plus souvent Draco et la vampirette.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes parents serais d'accord que je soit si loin...

\- Hermione a raison on peux juste faire la proposition et de ce que j'ai vu de Charles et sa femme ils vont pas laisser leurs fille unique partir aussi loin, Igor.

\- Je comprend Narcissa, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais pouvoir rester ici jusqu'a la fin de l'année scolaire , pour voir l'évolution et etre le médecin vampirique de miss Rosier.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? On ne se connait meme pas ...

\- J'étais un ami de quelqu'un dans ta famille très chère amie...

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, mais ça c'est un sujet pour plus tard... Bon Lucius tu me fait visité ? On reprendra cette conversation plus tad vampirette.

Sur ce Igor et Malfoy senior partent marcher verres a la main pour discuter entre hommes.

\- Narcissa ?

\- Oui , Hermione ?

\- Il est gentil Igor.

\- Disons que tu peux le considere comme ton oncle ...

\- Hein!?!!


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Hermione a appris beaucoup avec Igor de son côté vampire, pendant les trois dernières semaines. Par exemple elle a appris comment contrôler son odorat et l'ouïe dans les lieux publics, pour pas qu'elle soit submergée. Elle peut maintenant contrôler sa soif parfaitement. Draco est arrivé au Manoir et les parents de la jeune fille arriveront le lendemain. Le 26 décembre, car le 25, les Malfoy ont demandé si Hermione pouvait passer Noël avec eux.

Hermione et Draco sont dans le salon et jouent à la bataille explosive, pendant que les elfes de maison préparent le soupé de Noël. Quelques heures plus tard, les invités commencent à arriver alors les enfants arrêtent leur partie et vont accueillir la diligence d'invités.

Draco porte un Tuxedo noir et bleu roi, ainsi qu'un nœud papillon aussi sombre. Hermione, elle, porte une robe élégante, mais légèrement enfantine, d'une belle couleur de rouge bourgogne et elle a discipliné ses cheveux. Pour les parents du jeune garçon, Lucius porte une robe de sorcier noir avec des arabesques argentées légères et pour finir avec Narcissa, sa robe est une robe tulipe couleur argent, mais pas trop pour rester élégante.À présent, ils se rassemble dans la salle de bal où le buffet est servis sur de longue table couverte d'une nappe blanche et bleu givre. De l'alcool est servi pour les adultes alors que pour les enfants, c'est du jus, du vin peu fort ou de l'eau. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, les sœurs Greengrass, Théodore Nott Jr, Vincent Crabe et Gregory Goyle sont avec le petit duo, assis sur des chaises. Ils discutent et rattrapent les mois perdus en compagnie d'Hermione.

\- Alors Rosier tu as fait quoi de bon dans la demeure des Malfoy ?

\- Mes parents sont venus me rendre visite régulièrement pour voir comment j'allais. Igor m'a appris comment contrer ma soif en public, vu que je suis encore jeune, j'y arrive plutôt bien. Narcissa m'a montré l'étiquette de noblesse et Lucius m'a amené à Gringott's pour finaliser la paperasse. Donc je suis officiellement une Rosier et j'ai aussi acquis une deuxième baguette chez Gregorovitch pour aller avec la magie vampirique. Elle m'aide à contrôler mes élans de colère...

\- Vous ne voulez pas la voir en colère, je vous l'assure, rit Draco qui reçut une tape de la part de Hermione.

\- Wow tu n'as pas chômé en fait, nous on a eu des attaques à Poudlard. Les élèves sont pétrifiés, comme Draco te la sûrement dit.

\- Oui Blaise, Draco me l'a dit. C'est quand même étrange...

\- Hermione, Lucius veut te présenter à ses collègues, tu viens ?

\- Oui Narcissa. Je reviens les gars.

La jeune Rosier se lève et rejoint sa tutrice qui la dirige vers son mari. Lui-même est entouré d'un groupe d'hommes.

\- Ah ! La voilà Messieurs! Voici Hermione Rosier,Heretemde la famille Rosier.

Un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus s'avance vers la jeune fille.

\- Enchanté Miss Rrrosierr, je suis Antonin Dolohov. Nous étions tous amis avec un membrrre de ta famille, Evan Rrrosierr.

Hermione fait une élégante révérence.

\- Moi de même M. Dolohov.

\- Elle est bien éduquée pour une fille ex-sang de bourbe...

\- Corban Yaxley je suppose ? Figurez-vous que mes parents m'ont bien élevé, alors parlez d'eux quand je ne suis point là je vous prie.

Les restes des hommes rirent de la répartie de la jeune fille.

\- Jeune fille vous avez une bonne répartie et polie d'ailleurs, vous avez mon respect.

Corban sourit, puis deux hommes qui se ressemble parlent entre eux, puis un prend la parole.

\- Rabastan Lestrange et à côté de moi, c'est mon frère Rodolphus. Vous avez entendu parler de votre famille ?

\- Oui, Lucius et Narcissa m'ont beaucoup parler et j'ai lu également.

\- Bien ! Car un atout comme vous pourrait nous être utile.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- On est tous ici dans le même bateau, des Serpentards et plus...

\- Je connais ce côté-là aussi, mais je n'ai pas de motif à vous rejoindre, Lucius je peux rejoindre les autres ?

\- Oui Hermione vas-y.

\- Merci Lucius, la jeune fille retourne rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

\- Lucius, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Elle ne paraît pas vraiment apte à diriger la famille de notre défunt ami...

\- Walden elle peut entendre tu sais ? Je l'ai éduqué à ses origine vampire et elle est parfaitement habille de ses sens.

Igor était arrivé silencieusement derrière le groupe d'homme. Le vampire salut tout le monde avec un sourire Colgate.

\- Igor !? Tu sais que si Fenrir apprend que tu es sur son territoire, il ne va pas être super content ?

\- Je viens d'aller le voir, Rabastan. On a.… un accord si on veut.

\- A chaque fois que toi et Fenrir créez un accord, un conflit s'en suit et là tu as une pupille. Ne l'implique pas, même si elle forte d'après toi.

\- Non, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça, elle connaît l'échéance. Son grand-oncle faisait partis de mon clan tout comme elle le sera, mais elle va rester ici. Je ne veux pas briser la vie qu'elle a en Grande-Bretagne.

\- C'est noble de ta part Igor, mais les parents moldus de la jeune fille sont assez intelligents et compréhensifs de la situation, mais il faut surveiller Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi faire Lucius ?

\- Aaah Severus enfin arrivé, et bien afin que Miss Rosier ne soit pas embêtée.

\- On pourrait croire que tu t'es attaché à la petite depuis un mois et quelques semaines ...

\- Elle est juste la preuve que les sorciers ou sorcières élevés dans le milieu moldu peuvent s'adapter à nos coutumes et elle fait renaitre une famille que l'on pensait disparu. De plus elle fait disparaître tout ce que le vieux barbu essaie de faire croire au Ministère.

\- Je ne peux être plus d'accord avec toi, Lucius, mais laissons-lui le temps de s'adapter et de connaître notre monde avant de la plonger dans la noirceur.

\- Veille sur elle à Poudlard pour nous Severus.

\- Elle est un de mes serpents alors c'est certain.

\- Je n'en doute pas, regardez-les. Ils l'acceptent comme elle est et c'est valable pour les autres serpents.

Tous les adultes regardent le groupe de jeunes rirent entre eux. Hermione sans Glamour laissait paraître ses yeux mauves foncer si particuliers, sa peau un peu laiteuse et ses crocs court. Les autres lui donnent un câlin ou s'appuie sur elle pour rire ou chuchoter une blague.

\- Les gars… laissons-les dans leur bulle d'innocence encore un moment, suggère Narcissa.

Les hommes hochent la tête approuvant ce que la femme de leur collègue vient de suggérer.

Retour à Poudlard

Le groupe de vert et argent encercle leur amie lorsqu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle et que les Gryffondors emboitent leur pas.

\- Alors Rosier ! Besoin de protection la poule mouillée !

\- Ferme-la Weasley ! Moi au moins je ne m'attaque pas à plus faible que moi, riposte Hermione avant de s'assoir à la table des serpents.

Elle regarde la table des professeurs et voit Snape hocher la tête vers ses élèves. Les Lions sont bouche bée. Ils ne pensaient pas que leur ancienne amie leur répondrait avec autant de tact.

\- Hermy tu as fait de la peine aux lionceaux, tu ne devrais pas.

\- Dixit le Préfet de notre maison, hein Marcus.

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard on entendit un rire franc venant de la table des serpents et on vit le professeur de potion souriant et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Deux semaines après les vacances de Noël

\- Les attaques ont recommencé !

Blaise crie la nouvelle en entrant dans la salle commune, la petite troupe d'amis se lève et regarde le noir arriver vers eux.

\- Un autre Née-moldu de moins c'est tout, dit Draco.

\- Mais y a une mauvaise nouvelle...

-


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

-Mais où est Hermione?

\- Dans le bureau du directeur elle se fait interroger par les aurors un griffon la balancer sur son satut,ils pensent que c'est elle qui attaque les nés-moldus.

\- MAIS! C'est stupide voyons !

\- On le sait Draco, pour le moment avertis ton pere, c'est plus urgent.

Draco va a la volière et ecrit une lettre pour son père ensuite pour les parents de son amie puis retourne au chateau a la course et rejoins ses amie a la Grande salle pour voir les aurors amener leur nouvelle amie qui a peur.

\- Hermione Rosier vous etes en etat d'arrestation pour multiple voie de fait on vous amene a Azkaban pendant 4 mois contenu que vous êtes mineure.

Ils sont 6 aurors a guider une Hermione en pleure vers la sortie.

\- Mais elle a rien fait! Elle est non coupable!

\- Blaise calme toi mon père va se charger de tout.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que Lucius a pus ce libérer, car il avait plusieurs affaires urgente.

Mais Hermione étais déjà rendue a la prison dans une cellule a niveau maximal. Elle pouvais entendre les cris,les rires et les pleures de plusieurs détenus devenu soit dément ou vide qui ce laisse aspirer l'âme par les détraqueurs. Elle est dans le fond de sa petite cellule et elle voit tout malgré la noirceur des lieux.

\- Hey! Petite!

Une voix de femme rauque et criarde, appel Hermione, qui se retourne vers la porte de sa cellule, elle s'avance et regarde l'autre côté pour voir la personne qui l'appel.

Une femme au cheveux fous et ébouriffer, les yeux un peu globuleux au regard fou est dans la cellule en face.

\- oui ?

Repond Hermione d'une petite voix, elle est intimidé et terroriser.

\- bienvenue à la maison!!!

La femme éclate de rire aigüs. Hermione recule légèrement.

-Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange et toi petite colombe ?

\- Hermione Rosier...

Lorsque Hermione dit son nom, tout les cris,rire ou lamentation proche des cellules de Bellatrix et elle on arreter. Tous chuchote.

\- Rosier ? Il est mort ! Tu ment!

Un des rares gardiens humains passe devant la cellule.

\- Elle s'appelle bien Rosier et fermez-la !

Il repars en cognant sa mattraque sur les barreau de cellules et un long silence plane au niveau Maximal.

-Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je suis la descendante de Caducé Rosier et Nikolaï Dimitriovitch... Lucius Malfoy a fait le test généalogique au début de l'année.

\- Alors tu as du sang vampire ? demande un homme de la cellule a côté de Bellatrix qui as les cheveux brun cour, les yeux brun-noir et le teint blême. C'est Amycus Carrow.

-...Oui logiquement et ça se voit par mon apparence.

\- Que fait tu ici ? Surment pas a cause de tes origines vampire .

\- J'ai été accusée de voie de fait ...mais je ne suis jamais où il a eu les attaques.

\- Des attaques où ? Demande Bellatrix

\- À Poudlard...des élèves nés-moldus se font attaqués et j'ai été accusée,car je suis a demi-vampire...accusée par mes ancients amis...

Hermione commence a devenir en colère, dans ses yeux les paillettes de rouge devient plus prononcer, les détenus devant elle poisse des exclamation de surprise,un detraqueur passe, et s'arrete devant la cellule de la jeune vampire,qui recule subitement lorsqu'elle remarque la créature.

\- Il est désagréable comme créature, pas vrai ?

Antonin Dolohov, venais de parler pour la première fois. Il avait observer la jeune fille toute la conversation avec sa collègue Mangemort.

-O...oui très ...

\- Tu est jeune ...c'est injuste que il t'est mis ici...

Les autres mangemorts grogne ou hoche de la tête pour approuver.

\- Et si j'étais un sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Les jeunes sorcier ou sorcière sont l'avenir de notre monde on les respects, mais juste les parents que l'ont respectent pas, car ils n'inculque pas aux enfants né-moldus l'ouverture d'esprit sur notre monde.

-Vous s'embler très lucide pour des prisonniers de 20 ans ...avec les détraqueurs et l'ambiance.

\- Ouin ont s'habitue petite j'espere que tu est pas ici pour longtemps...dernière Rosier inadmissible!

\- Calme toi Antonin tu va faire peur a la petite colombe, on va te sortir d'ici.

Lucius arrive à Azkaban non sans regrets dès qu'il voit les détraqueurs et demande a voir sa pupille.

\- Elle est au QHS c'est-a-dire sécurité maximal, vous ne pouvez pas la voir avant sa sortie, au revoir M. Malfoy.

\- Je peux la voir en tant que avocat.

\- Seulement si vous avez un papier officiel du Magenmagot.

Lucius donne le document,même si il est de contre-bande. Le gardien sans vérifier laisse passer le noble qui ce fait guider vers la cellule de Hermione.

Il marche d'un pas rapide vers les barreaux,Hermione l'attend , elle a sentie son odeur .

\- Lucius! J'ai rien fait je le jure!

\- Hermione tout va bien tes parents,tes amies et Narcissa et moi nous le savons.

\- Salut beau- frère,comment va la vie dehors ?

Bellatrix s'approche des barreaux et sourit a Lucius.

\- Allô Bellatrix...tu as rencontrer Hermione ?

-Oui comme nous tous ici .

Les autres Mangemorts s'avance vers leur barreaux.

\- Bien. Écoute Hermione je peux pas rester longtemps,mais je te garantie que avant la fin de l'année tu va être sortie.

\- Merci...j'ai hâte de sortir...

\- Petite colombe on va t'aider a ne pas devenir folle, Lulu elle fait comment pour ce nourir ?

\- Elle est sevrer Bella, Igor lui apprend a gèrer son côté vampirique.

\- Igor! Bonne nouvelle, mais Fenrir doit pas apprécier.

\- Non vraiment pas, mais tu le connais . Enfin bref je dois partir,mais je reviens bientôt.

Lucius part laissant Hermione avec Bellatrix et les autres.


	11. info

*pleure* mon chapitre étais fini...mais malheureusement une erreur est arriver et tout le chapitre a effacer...désoler de l'attente


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

1 mois plus tard,

Hermione soupir et regarde par la fente de qui sert de fenêtre, elle peut à peine passer son bras complet et comme d'habitude depuis un mois il vente et pleut dehors. Les cris des prisonniers devenus fous resonnent dans les couloirs de Azkhaban les terribles gardiens volent comme des âmes en peine ils s'appellent les détraqueurs ils aspirent toutes joie, bonheur et chaleur.

\- Petite Colombe tu soupir encore …pourquoi donc ?

-Bellatrix tu sais pourquoi.

-Hermione tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par tes émotions ont te la déjà dit ça.

\- Antonin vous n'être pas impatient de sortir ?

\- Oui, mais on s'occupe l'esprit comme on a fait avec toi depuis maintenant un mois, regarde-toi maintenant tu peux faire de l'occlumantie et tu te contrôle - parfaitement tes amis et ta famille vont être fier de toi, mais avant ils faut laisser le temps.

\- Igor va être content de tes progrès, petite Colombe.

Chez les Malfoy, Draco et ses amis attendent le retour de Lucius pour savoir le verdict, malgré la première année peu concluante ils se sont attacher à l'ex- Gryffondor comme ont dit si bien il ne faut jamais se fier à la première impression. Blaise fait les cent pas dans le salon.

-Calme-toi Blaise mon père va revenir bientôt, Dit le jeune blond, aussi nerveux que sont meilleur ami.

\- Draco a raison assit- toi.

\- Pansy Parkinson, ressemble à un pékinois, mais elle est capable de tempérer les garçons lorsqu'ils sont nerveux.

Les flammes vertes de la cheminée grandissant et laisse apparaitre Lucius qui vois le jeune comité d'accueil et sa femme qui l'attend.

\- Alors Lucius ? le verdict

\- Elle sort demain, les attaques ont recommencer donc elle est exemptée.

Les enfants heureux sautent de joie, Narcissa sourie de soulagement, mais Lucius reste neutre, Gregory Goyle stéréotypement stupide à l'école le remarque.

\- il y a un hic ?

\- Hermione a changé de caractère et elle a rencontré ta sœur Cissa et nos amis.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal enfin de compte, le plus tôt es le mieux.

\- Oui…peut-être préparons une soirée pour sont retour.

Alors avec l'aide des elfes de maison le groupe se mirent à la tâche. Jusqu'au soir même satisfait de leur travail et un bon souper de bœuf Strogonoff ils partirent au lit.

Le lendemain toute la troupe d'amis de la jeune fille et les adultes de ceux-ci sont présent au site d'apparition au Ministère pour le retour de Hermione par Portoloin. Le passants voyant des supposer Mangemorts tous regrouper, les effraient quelque peu pour certains et pour d'autre la méfiance est grandissante. Pour les Mangemorts les ignorent.

Quelque seconde après, elle apparait et ce fait envahir de câlin amical par ses amis, les enfants rit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge tous ce retourne et le professeur Snape se tient la souriant content de voir son élève de retour.

\- Bon retour Miss Rosier content de voir que la prison ne vous a pas trop …changer

-Oh! Elle m'a changé, mais en bien Severus vous êtes Legelliment, tester mes barrières.

Le professeur fait son lever de sourcil connus de ses élèves et fait ce que Hermione lui dit, mais il se percute a une barrière mentale fait de ronce très solide Snape revient en dehors de l'esprit, très surpris.

-Surprenant et bien construit je vois bien l'œuvre d'apprentissage de Bellatrix et les jumeaux Carrow, mais tu as besoin de pratique encore.

-Mione on as une surprise pour toi a la maison, on y va ?

Tous les adultes transplanent avec les enfants au Manoir Malfoy, la ou Igor et Fenrir les attendais pour la soirée.

\- A la voilà je te l'avais dit le cabot que tu la verrais.

Fenrir gronde en regardant le vieux vampire, puis s'avance vers Hermione.

\- Alors tu es la petite protégée de Igor ?

\- Euh… vous êtes-qui ? je ne vous ais jamais vu.

Igor est plié de rire au vu de la face que Fenrir fait qui est entre l'incrédulité et la colère.

-Chérie, c'est Fenrir le loup-garou et ami de la famille.

\- oh! Merci Narcissa…attend c'est lui ! tu ne sens pas super bon.

S'en étais finis pour Igor qui s'esclaffe de rire son bras-droit un autre vampire le suivis. Igor reprend son souffle.

\- Je l'adore cette petite ! Tu as changé dis-moi ... tes pensées sont bien protégées comme un épais buisson de ronce épineux et tu te contrôle, enfin bon la prison a eu du bon avec toi.

\- Oui j'étais bien entourer ta sœur Cissa est …original.

\- Tante Bella l'a toujours été de ce que j'ai entendu

\- Oui Draco ma sœur est originale, mais redoutable

\- Sinon comment vont les autres ?

C'était Goyle Sr. Qui avais demandé, son meilleur ami Avery était emprisonner, la plupart des Mangemorts enfermer sont neutre, mais défendent les tradition sang-pur et sang-mêlées pour ceux élever dans une famille du coté magique.

\- Ils vont bien, comme un adulte va quand il est enfermé dans cette prison depuis longtemps, ils m'ont donné des cours sur les sang-purs et les traditions, appris l'occlumancie et un vampire dans notre couloir m'as appris à me contrôler. Un certain Marcel un vampire Français il dit te connaitre Igor.

\- En effet je le connais, pour en revenir a Fenrir il va être ton professeur de combat martiaux.

\- Je suis impatiente de commencer ….

Hermione partie rejoindre ses amis qui commence à jouer une partie de bataille explosive.

Les adultes s'assirent dans la salle à manger pour discuter entre eux. Les adultes rirent de la nonchalance de Hermione au dépend de leur collègue Lupin

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir des effets secondaires ou elle en a et elle le cache très bien.

-On a jusqu'à la fin du congé de Noel pour la surveiller.

\- Elle doit en vouloir à ceux qui l'ont dénoncé, mais elle ne va rien faire elle a eu une éducation sang-pur.

Sur ce les adultes parlent de la pluie et du beau temps.

Du coter des enfants, les amis de la jeune fille lui font changer les idées en lui racontant ce qui c'est passer à l'école depuis son départ.

-…. Et la weasley a commencer a t'insulter, mais Draco lui as dit d'arrêter parce que si tu étais à la prison c'est cause de son stupide frère, mais attend ce n'est pas le meilleur, le Weasley est arriver et a lancer un sort a Blaise mais le sort c'est retourner contre lui et il a commencer a vomir des limace géante.

Tout les enfants partent à rire devant l'imitation de Weasley.

\- Tu peux nous le dire si tu as des problèmes à cause de Azkhaban…tu en as déjà assez baver.

Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch a Serpantard appréciais déjà la jeune fille quand elle était à Gryffondor, venais de parler pour la première fois depuis leur arriver au manoir malfoy. Il avait gardé le silence observant la jeune fille, car elle était plus réservée qu'il y a quelque mois il a quelque doute.

\- Oui faut pas s'inquiéter je vais bien aussitôt que je serais à l'école je vais redevenir la miss-je-sais-tout que vous aimez tant.

Les enfants rient encore à cœur joie, Hermione ce lever et s'excuse, puis se dirige vers le toilette.

Fenrir Greyback intercepte la jeune vampire et la regarde d'un air vraiment trop sérieux comparer à l'air semi-amuser qu'il eût plus tôt.

-Maintenant peut-on parler jeune fille ?

\- Oui …vous voulez savoir quoi ?

\- Rien juste que tu devrais aller voir ton tuteur pour lui parler de Azkhaban il en connait beaucoup et les autres aussi tu ne dois pas te cacher avec nous première leçon de mes cours il faut que ton mental soit fort.

\- D'accord je vais y penser…. Merci je peux il aller maintenant ?

\- Non je n'ai pas fini, je ne vais pas te faire de fleur tu connais les Mangemort s'entraîne je vais faire pareille Lucius veux que tu sois forte que tu fasses honneur.

\- J'en suis impatiente !

\- Puis pour le bien de la paix entre le clan de Igor et ma meute je vais passer outre le fait que tu sois une jeunotte et ne pas te tuer à la première leçon physique, maintenant va voir Lucius comme je t'ai dit.

La jeune fille retour dans la salle à manger et va s'assoie avec les adultes qui la regarde surprise. La conversation risque d'être fortement intéressante…

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide...je ne vais pas aussi bien que je le laisse croire j-je j'ai des cauchemars éveillée j'hallucine partout comment j'arrête tout ça ? j'ai esseyer l'occlumentie et rien fonctionne...

\- Tu dois te changer les idées le plus possible pour commencer, tu viens nous voir l'un de nous aussi tôt que tu sens que cela empire le temps va faire le plus effets, mais on te comprend pour avoir passer par-la aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de problème tu as d'autre inquiétude ?

\- Oui j'ai peur d'attaquer les deux zarbis qui m'ont envoyer en prison.

\- Ça ma chère va falloir que tu te retienne même si c'est tentent, mais tu vas devoir empêcher tes amis de le faire.

\- Je peux toujours leur faire regretter leur erreur s'attaquer a un de mes serpents. Snape sourit a Hermione qui lui rend en retour.

Sur ce le repas fut servis au moment ou les autres jeune serpentard arrive dans la salle a manger. Osso Bucco avec des pomme de terre douce au miel avec comme dessert un Tiramisu, comme boisson pour les enfants bieraubeurre, pour les adultes un Pinot gris et les vampires du sang. La pense remplis les enfants monte ce coucher Hermione monte sur le toit du manoir en pyjama sans etre deranger par le froid hivernal et regarde la demi-lune en laissant libre-cour a ses pensée.

-Alors tu ne dors pas ?

\- Igor je n'y arrive pas...ou j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais rêver je ne veux pas que les autres s'inquiète si je les réveillent en criant du a un mauvais rêve.

-Il y a rien d'autre ?

-...oui, mais je le garde pour moi c'est un secret.

\- D'accord je demande pas tu as tes raisons, dis-moi tu as appris autre chose ?

\- il y avais un vampire dans la cellule de a cote il m'as appris comment changer de forme pour ce faufiler ailleurs le pouvoir typique des vampires quand je lui ai dit ça il a rit.

\- c'est bien. Sinon demain écoute comme il faut Fenrir il va t'entraîner comme il entraîne ses loups. Alors je te dirais d'aller dormir un peu, pour l'instant essaie.

Igor retourne dans le manoir et Hermione aussi, elle se place dans sont lit, mais tout ses amis sortent de leur cachette.

\- Tu va voir Notre Maison est sur le dos des Lions depuis ton départ.

\- Pansy a raison, mais de toute façon on as tout le conger pour relaxer ensuite les examens.

\- Tais-toi Gregory on veux pas penser a ça tout de suite.

Les enfants continue de ce parler jusqu'a ce que ils s'endorment tous dans le lit de Hermione. Narcissa va voir les enfants et agrandit le lit et toute la maisonner dors.

Désoler pour le retard et pour le chapitre probablement court, j'ai mis un Fenrir calme, mais vicieux et la relation amicale entre lui et Igor comment vous la trouver ? dans le prochain chapitre une surprise attend Hermione pour noël.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorée l'histoire je suis prenneuse je dit pas non. hihi


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

25 Décembre, Manoir Zabini

Tout les Sang-Purs se sont regrouper au Manoir de la famille Zabini pour Noel cette année. Hermione fête le jour de l'An avec ses parents, mais pour Noel c'est avec les Sang-pur majoritairement des famille des 28 Sacrée. Les hommes vêtues de robe de sorcier ou tuxedo pour les filles et le femmes robes de soirée. Les elfes de maison des Zabinis ont mis les main à la pâte toute la journée pour préparer un bal de noël merveilleux autant pour les jeunes que les adultes. Le repas est composé des plats traditionnels de partout dans le monde pour diversifier les gouts et pour plaire à tous, une longue table pour le buffet est recouverte de nappe couleur blanc crème. La salle de bal est un mélange des couleur de Serpentard et le bleu royal, des grosse branche de conifères tel que l'épinette ou le sapin baumier flotte plafond par-ci et par-là en hameaux attacher avec une cordelette rouge avec trois ou quatre chandelles sur chaque hameaux celle-ci sont allumer magiquement et dégage une douce lumière agréable des petits flocons tombe également par moment rendant la pièce magique. L'odeur des conifères et du buffets met une petite touche inoubliable a la soirée.

Les Malfoys arrive au Manoir accompagné de Fenrir et de Igor, mais le plus stupéfiant est de voir le loup-garou en tuxedo jamais Hermione aurais pensé que son professeur d'art martial porterait ce genre de vêtements. Les jeunes garçons portent des tuxedo aussi tandis que leur pères porte la robe de sorcier classique.

 _FLASH-BACK_

\- _Hors de question que je mets cette chose !_

\- _Fenrir tu va le mettre sinon je demande à Igor de te le mettre lui-même_

\- _Hey! Ne me mêle pas à ça Cissa s'il ne veut pas venir il ne vient pas c'est tout._

 _Narcissa et Pansy coururent après le loup-garou qui essayais d'échapper à son amie et a la fille d'un ami qui étaient un peu effrayante._

 _-Lucius fait quelque chose bon sang!_

 _\- Désoler cher ami, mais quand ma très chère femme a une idée je suis incapable de l'arrêter malheureusement._

 _-Hermione raisonne ton amie !_

 _La jeune disciple était plier de rire dans le divan et regardais son professeur se faire courir après qui aurais cru voir un jour le plus féroce loup-garou britannique avoir peur de deux sorcières maniaque de mode._

Hermione porte une robe de soirée noire avec une bande de tissu bleu poudre au milieu de la robe et elle a fait une boucle dans le dos celui qui l'accompagne est Draco qui est en Tuxedo complètement noir avec une cravate gris qui met en valeur ses yeux.

Pansy accompagner de Théodore Nott Jr. Les deux portaient du blanc et rouge pour l'un et pour la demoiselle une robe a corset victorienne vert et blanc.

Blaise lui était avec Astoria qui eux portaient les couleurs de Serpentard. Les autres avais tous des complet ou des robes de couleurs complémentaire qui au milieux des adultes qui portaient seulement des robes de sorcier noir rajoutait de la vie dans le milieu chaleureux qu'étaient le Manoir Zabinis. Tous les invités arrivent par Transplanage ou par cheminette. L'orchestre joue une valse tranquille pendant que les gens parlent de tout et rien et que les jeunes soient assis ou debout et s'amuse.

1 mois d'entrainement intense avec Fenrir avais redonner la forme à Hermione et lui avais fait gagnée des réflexe et de la musculature avec beaucoup d'endurance. Elle continue à pratiquer ce que Avery et Bellatrix lui a appris à Azkhaban. La prison a laissé des cauchemars a la jeune fille, mais moi qu'au début. Elle passe 3 jours chez ses parents et le reste au Manoir Malfoy pour s'entrainer et reprendre ses cours et devoirs.

Lucius ou Narcissa présente Hermione a d'anciens amis de sa parenté Evan Rosier tous des Mangemort très amical et très surprenant venant de leurs pars. Aussi des personnalités du Ministère.

Depuis un moment elle avait la tête ailleurs le regard regardant dans le vide Draco mit la mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui sursaute de surprise.

\- Ça va Mione ? tu as l'air de t'évanouir à tous moments.

\- Ah oui je vais bien juste que je pensais à autre chose.

\- Tu pensais à quoi pour être si loin du moment ?

\- Au retour en classe tout le monde sait que je suis vampire et maintenant qui va avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui est à moitié vampire ?

\- On peut penser aca plus tard pour le moment amuse toi.

Lorsqu'une cloche retentis dans le Manoir le monde se dirige vers le buffet en marchant pour les adultes, mais les enfants qui avaient faim eux ils courent ou ceux qui n'avait pas tout de suite faim ils jouaient avec Fenrir.

Tout a coup Dumbledore arrive par cheminer on ne sait comment, tout le monde surpris de le voir la musique s'arrête au même moments la musique de l'orchestre s'arrête également.

\- Dumbledore que faites vous ici ? Je ne vous aie pas inviter de mémoire.

\- M. Zabini je suis juste venu voir comment allais Mlle Rosier je suis désolé d'interrompre votre célébration de Yule.

Le vieil homme barbu marche vers les enfants, tous ce mis devant Hermione comme un blocus, mais le plus effrayant est Igor.

\- Tu touches à ma protégée vieil homme et je t'égorge en un claquement de doigts, compris ?

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal je veux juste lui parler

\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici vieille peau.

Fenrir et Igor étais devant le enfants et ils fixent Albus. Les autres regardent et certains sont prêts à intervenir.

\- D'accord, je pars on se voie à l'école alors Joyeux Noel a tout.

Le barbu repart laissant derrière lui une soirée qui au début était agréable, mais à présent gâché par l'hurluberlu de directeur.

\- Je crois que je vais retourner au Manoir Malfoys…Merci Blaise M et Mme Zabini.

\- Non tu peux rester la soirée n'est pas fini même si Dumby est passer.

\- Alors soit je vais aller prendre l'air …

Hermione sortie dehors et soupir et enlevé le Glamour et son apparence de demi-vampire est plus apparent et elle voit dans le noir comme en plein jour.

\- Hermione je sais que tu veux être seule, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée

\- Draco… je comprends, mais mon apparence vampire à changer aussi …la prison m'a changer

\- Tu restes la même pour nous

La jeune fille se retourne vers son ami et sa peau diaphane et les yeux mauve foncer sont devenue avec des plus grosses particule rouge, ses cheveux sont noirs au lieu de brun foncer. La brillance dans ses yeux est quasiment sauvage.

Draco est surpris, les autres arrive au même moment ils n'avaient jamais remarqué que leur nouvelle amie portait un Glamour. Les quatre professeurs Severus, Fenrir, Igor et Lucius observe la réaction de leurs protéger devant le nouveau changement, eux le savaient déjà que la jeune avait changer.

\- Reste à voir s'ils l'acceptent encore comme elle est …Elle avait peur

\- C'est une petite louve assoiffer de sang maintenant elle va pouvoir y faire face si jamais cela arrive.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va survivre ? Dans le nid des mes serpents ils risquent d'y avoir du grabuge.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sur Lucius. ?

\- Je connais quand même mon fils et Blaise regardez bien.

Comme de faites Draco pris Hermione de ses bras. Les autres suivis.

\- Mione tu pensais vraiment que on allait te laisser en plan comme ça, car tu as changé ?

\- Ma foi ma belle tu es folle on n'est pas si déloyale que ça, si tu le pensais c'est vraiment offusquant

Hermione rit une larme coule sur sa joue qu'elle essuie contente et soulager.

\- Merci beaucoup…et désoler d'avoir douté de vous tous j'avais peur…

\- Maintenant on retourne dans la maison ?

\- Je dois remettre mon Glamour avant

\- Non pas besoin s'il peuvent tolérer Igor et Fenrir ils le peuvent pour toi

\- Ok…

Les enfants retournent dans le manoir et tout les adultes présent vois la vrai Hermione. Dans le fond de la pièce les quatre hommes sourient satisfait du résultat.

\- Tu vas pouvoir être normal sans Glamour a l'école.

\- Enfin !

Cela étant, Hermione passa le reste de ses vacances avec sa famille du coter des moldus.

 _RETOUR A L'ÉCOLE, APRES LES VACANCES_

Le groupe d'amis vert et argent descend du train de bonne humeur, lorsque Ronald Weasley et Dean Thomas les croisent.

\- La suceuse de sang est revenue de prison, dire que c'était l'une d'entre nous avant.

\- Depuis quand on accepte des créatures à Poudlard ?

Les deux garçons passent leur chemin laissant une Hermione triste de voir que ses amis lui ont tournée le dos si facilement. Ses nouveaux amis se retiennent pour ne pas faire de violence inutile, ils sont plus de dignités que de se rabaisser au deux lions.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione s'assit dos au Gryffondors et rit avec sa maison qui sont heureux de la voir normal et souriante, Severus la surveille de loin assit à la table des Enseignants. Dumby fait son discours de bon retour et de continuer à travailler fort jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Le couvre-feu est toujours en vigueur et souhaitez bon retour a Mlle Rosier qui a été accusée très injustement.

-…Injustement mon cul ! et moi je suis le Ministère !

\- Calme-toi Draco ça ne sert en rien de t'énerver comme ça.

Le repas continue en bonne harmonie, puis les élèves vont dans leur Salle commune chacun dans leur chambre.

\- Alors, Hermione prête a retourné en classe ?

\- Oui Pansy on va en potion et c'est notre domaine.

Les deux filles rient jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Le Lendemain matin, le groupe d'amis se dépêche de manger et vont en direction des Donjons pour le cour de potion avec les Lions, Hermione appréhendait depuis hier ce cour.

Severus entre dans la classe avec son tournoiement de cape légendaire.

-Aujourd'hui je ne veux pas de discrimination dans cette classe et que tous écoutent attentivement, nous allons préparer une potion de guérison je ne veux pas que les cancres habituels fassent exploser leur plan de travail, alors on va mixer les équipes.

Les élèves commencent à raller, mais avec l'autorité direct de Severus le silence règne de nouveau en classe. Hermione est jumelé à Seamus, Draco avec Harry, Pansy avec Ronald, Théo avec Dean etc. Donc les lions en équipe avec les serpents c'est nouveau.

Seamus s'assit avec la jeune fille, mais elle est très distante.

\- Hermione je te demande pardon pour l'attaque…tu acceptes ?

\- On doit faire la potion Finnigan

Hermione ignore la complainte et commence à faire la potion, Seamus essaye plusieurs fois de s'excuser sans réussite, Ron, qui est au poste de travail a coté de celui du Duo de Hermione, lance un ingrédient dans la potion de la jeune fille. La potion prend une teinte mauve foncer et commence à bouillonner excessivement. Severus fige la potion d'un sort informulé et regarde la classe.

\- Compte-tenue que je doute que cela soit l'acte de mes élèves de maison, j'aimerais que le coupable se dénonce.

On aurait pu entendre un grillon chanter dans la classe tellement les occupant de la salle étais en silence. Pansy qui avait tout vu lève la main.

\- Professeur Snape le coupable est mon coéquipier, pour l'avoir vu brièvement je suis également coupable…Désoler Mione j'étais concentrer.

\- Un membre de la maison Serpentard a plus de courage et d'humilité que la maison des Gryffondors…retenue avec Rusard pour vous d'eux, mais 5 points pour Serpentard et 5 point en moins pour Gryffondors.

Hermione chuchote un merci a son amie qui lui sourit en retour, Seamus se tourne vers Hermione.

-Quand va tu accepter mes excuse ?

\- Malheureusement pour toi jamais… la maison de ma première année m'as tourné le dos complètement a cause que j'ai découvert qui j'étais et que j'ai changer de maison. La maison Serpentard m'a mieux accueilli que Gryffondor l'année passer oui certes ils m'ont insulté, mais ils se sont rattraper empilement, alors veux tu bien me foutre la paix j'ai perdu confiance dans la maison rouge et or.

A la fin de la tirade de Hermione que tout le monde a entendus et tout le monde est surpris de voir la jeune fille si tranquille avant et maintenant elle pete un câble. Les Serpents eux on un grand sourire à voir la gueule pendue des lions, même le professeur était surpris.

La fin du cour arrive et les élèves du partir, mais Severus demande à Hermione de rester.

\- Hermione tu a surpris la classe et moi-même.

\- Pardon Severus j'ai perdu le contrôle je me suis emporter, Finnigan me tapais sur le système, à vouloir toujours s'excuser, mais avec c quel m'as fait …je ne peut pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, vous comprenez ?

\- Tu as trop passé de temp avec Greyback a ce que je vois …

\- Peut-être oui, je vais me retenir la prochaine fois.

Hermione sort de la salle et rejoins ses amis dans le couloir. Ils la regardent intensément, elle leurs sourit pour les rassurer, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent encore plus qu'en ce moment.

\- Alors que vouais le Professeur Snape ?

\- Me dire de ne plus réagir comme je l'ai fait sous un caractère impulsif je dois faire plus attention.

\- Il a raison même si c'était génial. En même temps tu as pâli un peu.

\- Tu as pris ton sang pour le mois ?

\- Non je suis correct je ne vais pas flancher…. J'ai quand même passé un mois sans en prendre et juste prendre une fois du substitue de sang c'est leur du déjeuner faut y aller.

Le groupe partit déjeuner, au moment où ils rentrent tout le monde les regardent, cependant les lions on la tête basse et regarde leur assiettes.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors vous me rejoindre au chêne de d'habitude même s'il fait froid.

\- Mais on n'est pas comme toi Mione, on récent le froid nous.

Les amis partent a rire pendant que la jeune fille cour dehors, elle a faim très faim...elle va dans la foret et cherche une proie, Hermione veux pas tuer un être innocent, mais c'est mieux qu'un élève...elle finis par trouver une biche. Elle la tue et commence a ce nourrir apres avoir regarder que personne ne la suivait. Une ombre apparut derrière elle.

Hermione ce retourne et reconnais la personne.

\- S'il te plait...dit rien au autre ...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

Théodore Nott Jr. avait suivi Hermione, car il était inquiet pour sa nouvelle amie, avec tous ce qu'elle a vécu surtout, pas qu'il la prenait en pitié, mais toute personne normal ayant été à la prison sorcière aurais besoin d'un psychomage. Il l'a suivi jusque dans la forêt Interdite, quand il entend un bruit d'un corps lourd qui tombe au sol, il se dépêche le plus vite sans tomber à cause des énorme racine mais aussi à courir sans faire le moindre bruit possible.

Ce que Théodore ne pensait pas voir était son amie en train de boire goulument le sang d'un animal, un biche, Hermione se retourne au moment ou elle sent la présence derrière elle, c'est avec peur et tristesse qu'elle découvre que c'est Théo.

-S'il te plait…dit rien aux autres….

-Hermione tu…tu fait quoi ?

-Je…j'avais faim….

-Théo recule d'un pas lorsque Hermione se lève.

-S'il te plaît je suis la même. La potion fait pus effet.

-Attend alors pendant le congé de Noel quand Severus te donnait les potion tu fessais semblant ?

-Oui je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter on passait du bon temps

Théodore commence les cent pas, car il réfléchir.

-Il Faut que tu aille voir Severus tu dois lui parler.

-Non il va le dire à Lucius et je vais devoir partir encore.

\- Donc tu veux continuer à boire le sang des cerfs de la Foret Interdite ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution Théo je ne veux pas que les autres s'inquiète.

Pour on ne sait quelle manière Igor arrive derrière Hermione et ce racle la gorge, Théo recule par surprise et Hermione se retourne et fait face a sont mentor.

\- Dit- moi jeune fille quand à tu gouter du sang en prison ? Car c'est la seule raison pour que la potions ne fassent plus effet….

\- Il avait des rats et le Vampire dans la cellule a coter, m'as dit d'essayer que c'est une solution pour amenuiser les effets des détraqueurs, alors je me suis nourrie de sang de rat pendant 1 mois.

\- Au moins ce n'est pas du sang d'humain y'a ce positif, le négatif est que te contrôler maintenant j'avais deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer quand j'ai vu tes yeux …ils sont plus rouge que mauve.

-Elle va devoir sortir à chaque souper et déjeuner ?

\- Oui Théo elle n'as pas le choix et il faut que tu le dises à tes autres amis c'est important.

APRES L'HEURE DU SOUPER

Hermione amène ses amis dans la chambre des garçons et leur dit de s'assoir. Elle leurs déballe tout le contexte, ils sont bouche bée sauf Théo qui sait déjà l'histoire.

\- POURQUOI TU NOUS LA PAS DIT PLUS TOT !

\- Draco calme-toi Mione a surement ses raisons laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Je suis désolée de vous l'avoir caché…

\- Cacher quoi ?

Severus venait de rentrer dans la chambre pour leur dire que c'était le couvre-feu.

-Le couvre-feu est passer depuis 10 minutes, vous faites quoi a comploter je ne sais quoi encore ?

\- Rien ils allaient ce coucher Professeur…

Hermione fixe ses amis tour à tour leurs intimant le silence, Severus remarque ce regard et hausse le sourcil.

\- Personne ne va sortir d'ici avant de me dire ce qui ce passe.

\- Hermione dit lui bon sang il est de la Famille.

La jeune fille soupir et hésite encore, elle est sur que Severus au courant il va avertir ses tuteurs et ses parents et du a son coté créature ressortissant elle ne pourra quasiment plus voir sa mère et son père.

\- Bon puisque tu ne le dis pas, Severus les potion ne font plus effets pour Hermione.

C'était Millicent Bullstrode qui venais de parler. Hermione la regarde avec surprise et colère. Pour le professeur de potion il regarde sa protéger.

\- Hermione Rosier est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, mais Théo m'a suivi et il a vu que je me nourrissais sur une biche dans la Forêt.

\- Tu aurais du le dire des que les potion on arrêter.

\- COMMENT J'AURAIS PUS ! …j'étais a Azkaban.

Tout le monde dans la pièce recule sauf Draco.

\- Respire il veut juste t'aider. Il reste un mois a l'année et il doit t'aider avant que Dumby le remarque.

\- Draco a raison Le basilic a été arrêter par Potty c'est ce que le Lion dit …

\- Severus excuse-moi d'avoir été brusque avec toi.

\- Je dois avertir Lucius, Narcissa et tes parents pour que l'ont pu prendre les mesure possible. Maintenant tout le monde au lit.

Le lendemain matin Severus, prend la Cheminette pour le manoir Malfoy pour avertir les Tuteurs de la situation, il se sentait obliger de le faire pour le bien de son élèves vampirique ou pas, malgré sa première année Miss Granger à capter l'attention de Severus.

Severus pris de la poudre de cheminette.

Manoir Malfoy ! L'homme arrive dans le Manoir

\- Severus n'as-tu pas cours ?

\- Non Cissa ton mari est la ?

\- Oui dans son bureau comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

\- Je dois parler à tous les deux.

Severus suivis de sa meilleure amie monte les grand escalier pour aller au bureau de Lucius. Avec tout le tact que Le Professeur de potion a en réserve pour le moment, il ouvre la porte sans cogner et interrompe le blond dans ses paperasse.

\- Bonjour Severus que me vaut ta visite lors des heures de cour ?

\- Lucius levé le nez de ses papier ministériel et le sourcil le vers a la Malfoy avec un sourire aux lèvres, amusé.

\- Ton fils et ses amis ont découvert quelque chose d'intéressant la nuit passée.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Gryffondor…Pourquoi ils veulent trouver des Mystère comme ce Potter et ses deux acolytes.

Les adultes rirent, puis Severus secoue la tête un peu décourager de ses amis.

\- Non Hermione est dans la foret interdite et Théo l'as suivit et il a vu qu'elle se nourrissais….

De sandwich voler dans la cuisine ?

\- Non…de sang de biche elle a été chanceuse que cela ne soit pas ceux qui l'ont dénoncé pour rien avant noël.

\- Les potions ?

\- Elles ne font pus effets …et -ce depuis Azkhaban elle avait faim, les gardiens ne lui donnais pas les prescriptions, un vampire a coter d'elle lui as dit d'essayer les rats et elle l'a écouté, le positif...

\- Quel positif ?! Elle ne peut retourner avec les moldus on ne sait pas comment elle va réagir ou ce contrôler

\- Cissa calme toi elle va y arriver elle est dans une école avec des repas sur pattes elle y arrive de puis son retour on va l'aider avec les enfants.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison…. Car si elle a une crise et tue des moldus le monde des sorciers va être découvert et on va être bien foutus, non ?

\- On verra Cissa, bon je dois y retourner j'ai une classe dans 15 min.

Sur ce Severus repartis dans la cheminée et il fut surpris de voir le groupe populaire de vert et argent, il soupire en sachant ce qu'ils vont lui demander.

-Oui Hermione tu peux rester tant que tu te contrôle, Igor et un autre vampire de Russie va te surveiller.

\- Je peux me contrôler !

\- Mia c'est par précaution, aller on va en classe.

Souriant, Severus regarde le petit groupe énergétique partir par la porte de son bureau en vitesse avant d'avoir tout appris ce que les adultes ont parler chez les Malfoy.

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD

La fin de l'année est arrivée assez vite avec la nouvelle que le trio de garçons des Gryffondor : Harry, Ronald et Neville on réussit à tuer le vrai responsable des victimes pétrifier. Le Basilic de Salazar Serpentard et non Hermione.

Les jeunes élèves remplissent leur Malles avec leurs vêtements, trousse de toilette etc. prêts a retourner à leur maison. Pour Hermione qui as appris beaucoup sur elle, sa famille et sa nouvelle Maison cette année s'assit dans le Poudlard express avec plein de bon et mauvais souvenir. Le groupe d'amis de la jeunes Rosier viennent a la maison de campagne avec Hermione et ses parents pour passer des vacances sans magie et calme…très dure pour les sang-purs.

\- Pourquoi Mia tu nous fait ça même toi tu devrais plus endurer ce cauchemar

\- Therence c'est juste un four micro-onde tu mes le repas tu appuie sur les boutons ensuite sur start » et l'appareil fonctionne tout seul et puis après tu peux manger la soupe essayer.

\- Higgs est un hippogriffe mouiller!

\- HEY! Tu n'aimes pas être sur un balais toi et on ne te dit rien.

Hermione tire la langue vers son ami et ce tourne vers les autre filles.

\- Bon pendant que les gars font la cuisine avec mon père, nous les filles on va aller à la plage avec ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas supposer être les filles qui font la cuisine ?

\- Ce que tu peux être vieux jeux Marcus quand tu le veux.

Les filles coururent jusqu'en haut pour aller chercher leur chose de plage et rejoins Jeanne à l'extérieur.

\- Bon les gars on va faire quelque chose de spéciale pour les filles, je n'oserais croire que les fils des Famille Noble ne connaissent pas c'est quoi la galanterie ?

\- C'est nous insulter M. Granger ….

\- Bon alors on ce m'est le mains a la pates.

Il prépare comme diner des paninis gouda et jambon, avec des concombres en lanière avec du jus de raisin. Puis ils font les pates pour la Lasagnes du soir avec la sauce et le fromage râpée. Les hommes de la maison on rejoins les filles a la plage et on amener avec eux le panier contenant le lunch préparer.

Pour les leçons a Hermione, Fenrir et Igor alterne, un jours c'est Fenrir et l'autre c'est Igor. Fenrir lui apprend l'auto-défense de base pour son Age pour Igor il lui apprend comment chasser et ce nourrir proprement …. Avec Dignité, quoi. Les deux semaine en campagne ont passé vite pour les Serpents, pour le restant des vacances les Grangers vont en Grèce pendant que Hermione retourne dans le monde magique pour les leçons donner par la famille Malfoy.

En arrivant par la cheminette les enfants entendent des éclats de voix colérique. Ils déposent leur bagage et ont tous le bon reflexe de sortir leurs baguettes avant de rentrer dans la salle a manger. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et Fenrir sont responsable de la chicane.

Il a vraiment engager ce …chiot apeurer cette année !? Même Hermione est mieux que lui!

\- Fenrir le citronner à planifier ce coup des le moment que Hermione a changer de Maison il manigance quelque chose …

\- Cissa, Fenrir vous avez raison, mais il faut avertir les enfants avant qu'ils ne décident de faire une idioties.

\- Severus tu dois bien savoir ce que le Directeur prévoie ?

\- Aucunement il est passif depuis le Basilic.

Le loup- garou alpha sent l'air et se retourne, ils voient les enfants, il se racle la gorge pour avertir les autres adultes.

\- Ils le savent déjà….

\- Draco tu est revenue, mais tu avais dit quelque amis chez Hermione et tu as amener Serpentard au complet!

Mais non Narcissa mes parents as assez de chambre a la maison de campagne, même Igor et Fenrir ont pus dormir.

-M. Malfoy de quoi parliez vous lorsque l'on est arrivé ?

-Un nouveau professeur, Severus l'as appris hier, par le directeur, un ancien camarade de classe a nous tous.

\- Fenrir l'as traité de chiot, donc c'est un loup-garou ?

\- Oui bien réfléchis Rosier, il s'agit de Remus Lupin, Gryffondor et Maraudeur. On ne veut pas vous donner de mauvaise penser, vous allez juger par vous-même, mais Hermione tu vas avoi des conflit avec assurément … la rivalité entre vampire et loup-garou va être présente.

\- Elle n'est même pas vampire ! Comment il pourrait la haïr ?

\- Elle sens le vampire assez pour ce tromper, puis il y a ses yeux plus actif que passif.

\- Donc prochaine année je dois faire attention pendant mes chasses a la pleine lune ?

\- Faire attention en classe, il est calme, mais si un danger menace sont territoire le loup sort.

\- Comme toi Fenrir lorsque tu es levé trop tôt le matin ?

\- …oui

Sur ce tout le monde rit de Fenrir, la bonne humeur règne dans le manoir, les enfants raconte ce qu'ils ont fait pendant les deux semaines a la campagne. Les parents de Draco racontent leur petit voyage en Russie.

BON J'AIME LE CHANGEMENT…COMMENT VOUS AVEZ TROUVER CE CHAPITRE ?


End file.
